Goodbyes are the hardest
by kate.is.doing.performing.arts
Summary: now cutter has left the team : sob so i wrote a fic plz read thanku : let me no what u guys think yeah?
1. Chapter 1

authors note:dont own primeval :(

r.i.p nick cutter :(

i listened to jordan sparks tattoo so you know fits the mood then lol

_The truth is a stranger  
My soul is in danger,  
I gotta let my spirit be free to,  
Admit that I was wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind._

_Loved you once, needed protection._  
_You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo,  
Just like a tatto, I'll always have you._

This time he doesn't speak,hold her,protect her and God this scene was becoming all too familiar....

the grass,the earth,the flowers.....the life lost

Jenny Lewis stood at the grave of Nick Cutter, first Stephen now him, who was next she only prayed to God that it didn't harm the youngest of the team but since this,they had grown up quite a lot in more ways than one and somehow now she felt slightly responsible for them.

It had been only two weeks since Nick's death and Jenny couldn't help notice how there was hardly anyone there to wish him goodbye.

They all stood there at one side Abby by Connor and Becker holding Sarah and Jenny's hands as they sobbed their hearts out for the man they all loved, each in their own the cermon took place they went silent but cried tears of pain, words were spoke by his remaining family and the vicar spoke the last words

Rest In Peace Nicholas Cutter......

The family and friends began to leave one by one after saying goodbye leaving the team there.

'This is real isn't it' Jenny whispered

'Yeah it's real' Becker whispered back

Sarah stepped up first as she began to speak in between the tears that ran down her skin.

'Cutter I knew you for such a short time but in that time I did know you it was wonderful, you're such a caring man and powerful and you gave you're life when you didn't need to and for that you're a hero and always will be'.

Becker went next his tears wern't as many but still as painful 'I knew you for what the same time as Sarah and mate got to tell you, you were the best even if you were stubborn at times' he spoke smiling remebering his friend before grabbing Sarah's hand and Jenny's once more as Jenny squeezed back tight she started speaking although her mind was a million miles away.

'I'll always remeber you Nick at least your safe now,before you died I was..um...going to ...tell you...that...I loved you but you're gone now and I can't bring you back and I swear if I ever find your wife I'll kill her myself she's taken two lives in this team and that's one too many' the tears screamed down her face everytime she swallowed a lump formed in her throat, her makeup was halfway down her face as sobs escaped her in her unconsolable state as Becker pulled the two girls away back to the pickup as he wrapped them closer to him leaving Abby and Connor together.

They both cried as Abby slumped to the ground after placing flowers upon his resting place as though she actually took it the worst out of the five of eyes were bloodshot like Jenny's but worse.

'We'll miss you' the words stumbled out amongst crying as Connor sat beside her trying to hold back the tears and be strong for the both of them entwining his hand with hers.

'Goodbye professor good luck on your new journey' he spoke bottom lip quivering as the tears fell.

They both stood up hand in hand unlike the last time they were here Connor still speaking

'I'll do you proud just like you asked I won't let you down we both won't' he promised looking down at Abby 'You've changed me, when I first started this I was a geeky student but I relise I needed to grow up and I did but this..this job it's so..so hard this is the third person in my life who I've lost and I hope it never happens again ever, even Lester cried everyone has but now...at least you're with Stephen so we know you'll be okay.....we got a new ARC too just like the old one there's a large photo of you and and us when we all first met but if you look closely in the corner behind you there's a women stood who looks exactly like jenny but she's stood next to me so I dunno really but there's one more thing I'll do for you I'll look after everyone especially this one' he said nodding down at Abby who was wrapped round his body holding him tightly clutching the back of his shirt as she sobbed into his chest 'and I'll avenge you're death I'll get her Cutter she'll get what she I'll visit you often me and Abby both'......

The pair walked off Abby leaning against Connor as he supported her his arm tightly pressed round her shoulder as they walked off towards the others as they were sat in the pickup waiting to go back to the ARC.

The pickup sped off down the dusty track chucking up sand and gravel in it's wake when a women appeared buy Cutter's grave

'I'm sorry Nick.I can't believe it'

Okay plzzz R n R i wrote this in what 45mins so howay plzzzzzzzzz n i bet you all think oh shit Helens back already well read the stori closely and think about it.

Shud i continue or keep it this way u guys decide

kate xx


	2. Fall apart

**Authors note:Me no own primeval me wish i did but me knows it never gunna happen lol :)**

**Hey guys I'm back I took your advice n thanx for the reviews I have left school now so yay :)but aww:( **

**sooo here we go...**

Claudia Brown stood by Nick Cutter's grave, her shadow cast upon the engraved stone perched into the earth, her tears of sorrow dropped from her eyes as she let the pain take over and the tears turn into behind her a silhouette appeared beside her own showing hair that blew gently in the light breeze, that blew on this now turned summers day, the two joined hands in reasurrance.

'Claudia,you have to be strong and let him go,he's not from your world'

'But either way I've lost him'

'No you havn't this world's Nick is dead your world's is alive, but missing there's a huge difference'

'Either way both of them are gone'

'Look at me, no there not, your's is still alive so co-operate and there's a chance we can save him'

'From what?' she whispered

'You don't need to know'

'Tell me?'

'Claudia you don't need to know'

---------------------

Back at the ARC the team all went there seperate ways Sarah,Jenny and Becker went into the staff room and slouched onto the spongy pea green sofa's closely followed by Connor headed for his locker

'God life is gunna be different around here' Jenny stated sighing heavily

'Yeah but we have to keep strong, keep going, that's what the professor would of wanted he wanted answers more than anything' Becker replied confidently

'Ha Abby you are aware that you look like a panda with your make-up smeared down your face' Sarah giggled followed by a grin from Jenny and Becker

'Is that all you can think about, Cutter's dead! I don't care right now the only thing I'm bothered about is Connor and the anomalies' she screamed storming out charging past Connor on the way to her lab.

'Abby?' Connor called after her 'Abs what's wrong?'

Abby's feet paced even quicker as she felt the tears sting her eyes, the last thing she needed right now was letting someone seeing her cry as finally she reached her lab, slamming the door shut once through slid round the side of the autopsy table sliding down on the floor, her back against the cool metal out of the way of prying eyes, now letting her sobs free she sat hunched, arms buried between her legs and stomach as the tears fell one by one onto her clothes soaking into the material.

Connor stood outside the door peering in through the glass windows, he knew she was in there but damn if she was he couldn't see her,finally he plucked up enough courage pushing the steel door open as it brushed against the rubber bottom lip that held the doors in called,no answer, he called her again,no answer, then he heard something, a whining noise it sounded...it sounded like a whimpering puppy as his head followed the source he saw a few streeks of platinium blonde hair...it was Abby, she was what he'd heard all along.

'Abs?' he spoke in more than a whisper as he slid alongside her his arm coming to rest round her shoulders 'Don't cry you'll make me cry' his voice broke in mid sentence showing just how vunerable he was.

She looked up at Connor staring him through the eyes 'I look like a panda'

'What?'

'Sarah thinks I look like a panda'

'Why?' he questionned as Abby pointed her finger up at her face 'Oh right the make-up thing but why'd they say panda there black and white for starters you just have two black strips down your face it makes you look like a tribe charatcer of my xbox 360 game and she's hot' he openly admitted

'They don't seem to be bothered though Conn, about everything that's happened they were joking on and laughing'

'Well Becker's trained to show as little emotion as possible,Jenny will put on a front and Sarah well I'm not sure'

'Why are they trying to put a front on for it's only us'

'We gotta be strong, for Cutter'

'Conn he's only been in the ground for two hours and no one gives a shit' she shouted standing back up.

'Abby we all care, yeah it's hard, but with this job you never know what's coming next'

The other three walked through the door as the younger two were in mid battle.

'That man was our only chance Connor now look were a bunch of people who know nothing about what's going it were screwed Cutter's dead the only man who could of figured it all out, his best friend is dead, now it leaves us,a PR,a soldier a zoologist,a university student and a women who worked in a museum working on Egyptian hyrogliphics, hell that's going to get us far!'

'Abby' Sarah cut in 'You need to calm down love'

'Who are you calling love, oh please, you're what three years older than me,spare me the sympathy you did it for Cutter'

'Abby what on earth are you talking about' Jenny asked clueless

'None of you give a damn that Cutter is dead now,now we don't stand a chance'

'Look Abby we'll be okay the five of us' she reasured putting Abby's hand in her's 'We've got a new member of the team'

'What?Who?' she shrieked recoiling

'Mr Quinn will be joining us in a matter of hours'

'Danny?' She shrieked once more 'I feel like I don't even know you'

'Abby' Jenny called

But by now,she was backing away from the four people who stood staring at her as she screamed 'I don't no any of you any more,Cutter was right it all makes sense'

Her voice had turned into nothing more than a whisper but, they still heard what she said as her body ran through the seconds they heard a engine roar as the mini sped off down the drive leading out of the ARC premices.

'Great' Connor sighed 'now she's left'

'What's wrong with her' Sarah asked

'I've got a feeling Abby doesn't take these things as well as we do' Jenny replied

'Connor,leave her we need to try and find out about the artefact, Becker you know where Abby lives don't you?Well you can go visit her okay, we need to be here' She shouted walking away trailing behind Sarah and Connor.

'Yes ma'am' Becker responded hurrying off.

The three sat round one of the lab tables examening the artefact.

'Soo..' Jenny began 'Connor, did Nick ever teach you anything about evolution that could come in handy with this project now or...'

'Well the only thing that Nick helped me with was that the frequency of the radio picks up the anomalies signal,as for the rest,figured it out meself'

'What do you think Abby was on about?'

'About what Jenny?'

'Well how Cutter said to her something was different or changed or I dunno..he was right?'

'I think she was probably just upset, leave her she'll be are you holding up?'

'Okay considering I just lost the one man I loved'

Connor nodded back in response as alarms sounded all around the building

'Security breach'Sec....ity....reach...

'What the hell just happened' Jenny exclaimed shouting as shutters sealed every entrance to the room they were in.

'Someone's hacked into the main frame of the building's security and turned the system against itself, either that or there really is a security breach but' he continued sliding over to the laptop on his chair tapping frantically at the keys 'It's doubtful by the way the tannoy announcement just went, it sounds like someones hacked the main way it stuttered as the backup alarm will of started, that's why it sounded it off using codes but they'd need to be pretty good with software to do that'

'Well can you get us out of here?' the older women asked desperatly

'Nope who ever fiddled with the main frame knows were in here and has locked the doors and changed the codes so I'm guessing Helen's back on the scene or Abby and Becker are taking the piss'

'Hang on I'll phone Becker see if he can help' Sarah said before being cut off through mid sentence by a door opening as all three stood up in defense mode ready to mechanism on the door slowly tightened bringing it up inch by inch

'What is it?' Jenny whispered upto Connor

'What ever it is it stands on it's hind legs so I'm thinking future predator'

'Oh God' Sarah gasped 'were going to get ripped to pieces'

Connor squeezed hold of the girls hand as the three closed their eyes hoping that what ever would eat them would make it quick

'Where is Cutter?' a voice demanded

The three opened their eyes to find a women identical to Jenny holding a gun in their direction

'Wait but you're..how the...I don't ge...Jenny's here!' Connor exclaimed at last switching between staring at Jenny and the other women.

'Jenny?,Connor you know damn fine well who I am, and when did you get your hair cut, and where the hells Cutter, and what is this place?'

'I'm sorry do I know you?'

'Connor now really isn't the time to be acting like a pratt'

'Who are you?'

'Connor it's me Claudia so where is everyone?Ryan,Cutter,Abby,Stephen there's only you with two women I mean I knew you didn't have a girlfriend before but two thats a bit greedy and neither of them happen to be Abby'

'There not my girlfriend's there my collegues of which your not one as for Cutter and Stephen there both dead and Ryan, Abby's the only one left and me off the original team'

The women stood there in shock as the gun fell out of her hand sliding on the floor when it hit.

'Er are you okay' Sarah croaked

'But...but I...I' The women burst out into tears her body shook as she sobbed,as Connor walked over to her, cautious of her figure

'Who are you,you look identical to my collegue'

'Cla..Claudia..Claudia Brown' she stuttered,then it clicked as Connors memory kicked in

(**flashback)**

Cutter hurtled back through the anomaly hitting the ground,standing up looking dazed and slightly confused gazing around at the people in his line of ,Lester,Abby,Stephen yep wait, where's Claudia?

'Where's Claudia?'

'Sorry who?'

'She's worked with us everyday since the anomalies started she covered it all up!'

'Sorry don't know anyone of that name'

Cutter rugby tackled Lester into a tree holding him by the scruff of his collar

'Where's Claudia Brown'

'Who?' Lester replied trying to sound calm

'He doesn't know her know-one does' Abby stated

Cutter loosened his grip on Lester as he straightened his tie and collar back up as he strode back to his black volvo XC90 goverment jeep,Cutter falling to the floor almost immediatly after as his world blurred.

'Oh and Professor' he called turning half way 'Your'e getting a little old for imaginary friends arn't you'

**(end of flashback)**

'You're her, you're ,Claudia, Nick's Claudia, the one who he talked about for months' he exclaimed proudly as he turned to Jenny 'Remember how he kept calling you Claudia when you first started here then he stopped when he told you that there was a women exactly like you in every way,every detail but different names,different upbringing but he said that he fell in love with you and you fell in love with him.

'Wait Nick fell for another women' Claudia asked shocked

'No he fell in love with Jenny she is in everyway like you but like I said different name and upbringing'

'So where is Nick?' Claudia cut in anxiously

'Well....well.' Connor stuttered

'He's dead' Jenny answered finishing

Claudia stood there in shock 'No he can't be we,I,but...how?

'Helen shot him' Connor told

'But this doesn't quite work out something isn't right what Helen said to me doesn't add up'

'Wait' the student spoke 'Helen is to do with you being here?'

'Well yes but she said that my Nick is missing but alive but another Nick is dead..I..I just don't know which world I'm in mine or...well not mine'

'Your not in your own world but that means that there is such things as parallel universes.'

'yes' he mouthed punching the air in victory 'This could be the breakthrough I've been waiting for'

----------

(back at the flat)

Becker pulled up outside 'right number 4,1,2,this must be hers' he assumed getting out of the locked the car door and stood still glancing carefully at his surroundings 'looks posh estate' he whispered to Abby's deep blue mini he headed towards the door standing a little way from the black wooden door itself before knocking three stood dressed from head to toe in his military uniform waiting outside a girls flat waiting for her to answer the door and aquirering some strange looks from the neighbours across the street as Abby finally answered the door.

'Becker..hi' she answered half shocked seeing him stood in her doorway

'Jenny sent me,make sure you were okay,you shouldn't of lost it like that with Connor you're giving the boy mixed signals,listen can I come in your neighbours seem to be getting awfully suspicious of a militery man stood outside your door'

'Oh er yeah sure' she sniffed standing back allowing the older man to proceed through the door closing it after followed her moving figure over to the sofas where they both sat as he admired her flat having never been in it before.

'wow' he breathed 'did you decorate all of this yourself?'

'What..oh um no Connor helped why did you come?'

'Jenny insisted,Connor said to leave you but Jenny wanted me to make sure you were okay so I did what all good soldiers do and follow their orders'

'You don't always have to be such a soldier boy ya'know'

'Don't call me that' he warned her through gritted teeth 'and besides the best men follow orders and that goes for did you go off in your little strop for'

'Because I was upset and pissed off'

'And you're not any more?'

'No,not now that you're here'

'And that's supposed to mean what?'

Within seconds Abby pushed her lips against his overpowering his words as his jaw went slack and drew into the kiss instantly kissing her back his hands pushing against either side of her waist pinning her underneath himself on the sofa they now lay tangled on as Becker's memory reverted back to his nearly now girlfriend Sarah.

'Abby' he he half pleaded pulling away with a look of sadness and disgust mixed on his face

'What?'

'I can't do this me and Sarah..'

'Are what,you guys aren't even going out with each other so what does it matter'

'It matters to me I love her she's everything I want'

'She's the complete opposite to me yet you kiss me?'

'You came onto me I think you'll find'

'Ha,didn't see you pull away in any hurry' she retorted back

'You know what I'm going Abby' he answered heading towards the door

'Oh and Abby' he called 'Cutter's dead get over it we have too, you're not a child you know damn fine well one day someone would be killed and by the way I'd stop messing Connor around to, either be with him or don't if you keep giving him the signals you're giving him now he's gunna get sick of trying to figure you out, I know I am' and with that he slammed the door leaving Abby slumped on her knees on the floor'

---------------------

**(back at the ARC)**

The four of them sat round a desk trying to work out Connor's latest theory.

'So the anomalies don't just lead to different time periods,they lead to other worlds aswell but, that technically that,it's virtually impossible' He said gesturing his hands about

'Well I'm not from here and yet,oh, look here I am sitting with you three' Claudia stated

'See everything that I've ruled out through logic and science and theory it works, all the things needed to rule out I've ruled them out one by one me and Cutter we did it before he....and yet....wow' he gasped 'this so makes no sense to me right now'.

'Hi guys' Becker announced opening the steel door.

'Hi' they all responded

'How is she?' the younger male asked

'Abby?, not great personally I think she's on the verge of losing it...and she sort of kissed me'

'I'm sorry what?' Connor asked in dibelief

'I was sat there and she just kissed me but when I pushed her away she seemed to get even more upset then she said that I kissed her when it was her who kissed me and then she was going on about something or other and she was crying and...

'Woah,mate slow down' Connor told him patting his back

'I just don't know what is wrong with her,Connor this is more your area of expertise I'm just matcho-man the whole G.I Joe of this operation not the therapist'

'What I'm just the technician guy' he defended

'Well' Sarah continued 'don't bother looking at me I'm an ex-museum worker and Jenny is a P.R not a social worker and besides you two know each other best'

'Oh my God fine then.I'll see her'

'So' the soldier asked 'How exactly did she get here?'

'She has a name G.I Joe and it's Claudia,Claudia Brown'

'Okay,fine how did Claudia get here'

'Well basically everything that technically shouldn't work that most people think should work it actually does'

'Okay Connor you want to repeat that but in a not so student,technicality term for us'

'Sure,what's happened is these anomalies don't just move from a pecific time era, they move to whole different worlds but,in this case it just so happens it's a parallel one but what I think has happened is, we've done something we shouldn't of and it's ended up affecting Claudia's if you just go by what you see in a film's basis when they have parallel worlds'

The three looked onwards in total confusement at Connor who stood there rolling his eyes.

'Okay look I can't explain it right now, me personally,I'm still trying to figure out what has happened,there's a million and one things going through my head right now,I'm worried about Abby more than anything but what ever happens we can't kill any animal from these anomalies we must predict and conatin them, because one bullet could affect Claudia's world all over again or who knows her world may have it's own parallel world it could be just one long chain I don't know but she needs somewhere to stay because it may be a while before I can figure something out fully'

'She can stay with me' Jenny offered in her professional manner

'Okay thankyou' Claudia returned gratefully

Right so this well this is chapter 2 I hope you guys culd understand it,I'm now writing Abbys decision chapter .....god knows I wanna say 17 I'm not soo sure but anyway thankyou for the new subscribers and reveiwes and to my loyal ones you guys have been wicked :) XD plz r&r


End file.
